


Flirt Debate

by RandyWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Request, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: BatCat & WonderMagic double date. Swapping some Hot Gossip. Y'know how these things go...





	Flirt Debate

“Bruce won’t tell me, but I need to settle a bet with the Sirens and I _know_ I can count on you ladies to tell me the truth,” Selina smiled, steepling her fingers as she leaned forward on the table, “Who is the _worst flirt_ in the League?”

The amazon and the magician immediately began talking over one another. Selina laughed as they tried to figure out together who would speak first.

“It _depends_,” Zatanna said, her hand stilling Diana’s as she spoke, “Do you mean the most _frequent flirter_ or the one who’s the worst _at it_?”

Selina’s hands went from a steeple to a clasp as she pursed her lips, trying to hold back her smile. Her voice broke a little with laughter as she asked, “_It depends_?” 

Bruce made a noise somewhere between a scoff and snort. The ladies all laughed at the sound before turning expectantly to him.

“Care to share with the class, Bruce?” Selina asked. He only shook his head, his eyes wandering the restaurant as if he were debating calling for the check. 

“No, that’s not going to work here, B,” the magician said, shaking a finger before pointing accusingly at him. “You can _share_ with us. You’re among _friends_.” 

“I’ll stick to pleading the fifth, Zanna-”

“Or I could ask to _borrow_ Di’s lasso-”

“Zee,” the amazon interrupted, “I don’t even _have it with me_-”

“But you’re not against _using_ it,” Selina pointed, “Which means we’ve got a three for three vote-”

“Dinah and Hal,” Bruce said with a shrug, “Diana and Zanna can elaborate for you on which is which.”

Selina let out a delighted scream while Zatanna began shaking her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I knew he would say Hal! I fucking _knew it_!”

“But Bruce, what about-”

The rest of their conversation was spent in debate, as his two fellow Leaguers made their best attempts to explain the odd group dynamics at play while his partner indulged them. He found himself smiling fondly, as Diana casually slipped her hand into her magician’s or when Selina gave his own shoulder a tap while referring to him. And for a moment, he could let himself forget.

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr (@dyketectivecomics) may do some more of these if i get more requests there *eyes emojis*


End file.
